Rise of the Darker Dragon
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan
Summary: Sequel to the Return of the Huntsman. After the permeant defeat of the Huntsman. It's summer and Jake and his friends are growing up. Will there new found responsibility keep them from stopping this new evil that wants to enslave the rest of the dragons? (Drinking) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Finally, summer was here and New York was experiencing the worst heat wave ever. Jake was skating down to his grandfather's shop. Rose helped Jake change up his look. Today Jake was wearing a tank top with shorts, shades, a backwards snapback hat and high tops listening to some music. Jake rolled to the shop. Fu Dog greeted Jake saying "Yo kid!" "What up Fu" replied Jake. "Gramps is upstairs with Rose" said Fu. "Rose, what's she doing here" asked Jake. "Rose is going to train with you from now on" replied Fu. "Well it wouldn't be that bad in the sun us sparring causing us to be pressed up against each other" said Jake. Fu snickered at this. "Good job thinking on the bright side kid" replied Fu. Jake walked up to the roof after he changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants to see Rose in one of Jake's muscle shirt and underneath Rose wear a sports bra and a pair of Jake's sweat pants which looked baggy on her but still cute. "Maybe I have to let you borrow my clothes more often" said Jake. Rose smiled while doing warm ups. "I saw you on your board skating here I see you followed my fashion advice" replied Rose. "Ya I admit I did look pretty hot since girls were staring me down" said Jake cracking his famous smile. Trixie, Spud and Violet were spectating their training. They were all sitting on lawn chairs eating popcorn. Fu and Spud made a bet. Fu said to Spud "My money is on Rose." "Your on" replied Spud. Gramps made Jake and Rose spar each other. Rose was faster than Jake and Rose was able to throw some soft punches on him. Jake used brute strength and was able to catch one of her fists and took her down. Jake was on top of Rose looking at her deep ocean blue eyes. Jake got lost in them for a moment before getting up. Rose reached up going to kiss him and Jake closed his eyes but Rose yelled "HIYA!" Rose flipped Jake over on the mat. Jake was winded after that and gasped "You win Rose." Fu shouted "Yes!" Spud had pay Fu five bucks. Rose smirked and helped Jake to his feet. Gramps came over and said to Jake "Young dragon you must always stay alert for anything and as for you... Gramps turned towards Rose, well done Rose" said Gramps smiling. "Thank you Lao Shi" replied Rose with a bow. Jake said to Rose "Do I still get that kiss?" Rose reached up and placed her hand on Jake's cheek and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Jake called to his friends "Do you guys want to go to Central Park and throw a frisbee and skate?" Everyone agreed to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake changed back into his cloths and Rose changed as well. Rose wore short shorts with a muscle shirt and converse shoes. Jake commented to Rose "Oh showing off those legs I see." Rose laughed and playfully pushed Jake. Jake earlier in the summer showed Rose how to skate so now Rose carries a long board with a rose on the bottom compared to Jake's skateboard with a red dragon on the bottom. Central Park was warm and peaceful with a fairly large amount of people already enjoying the sun. Since humans now know about the magical world you see dragons transform in front of people.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and his friends threw the frisbee around for awhile until Trixie saw Kyle Wilkins. Then later Spud went to follow Stacy around followed up by Violet leaving for Brad. Rose commented to Jake "I can't believe Violet fell for Brad he is such a douche and his nose never looked the same after you punched him." Jake snickered and replied "Ya I did a pretty damn good job." Jake sat on the grass leaning back on his elbows. Rose soon joined him by sitting in front of him her legs in between his and leaning back so her head rested on his chest. Jake put his snapback hat on her head saying "Yep you look amazing with my clothes on you." Rose smiled and watched kids play. Jake's cellphone started to ring. Jake answered to Fu. Fu said "Kid we have hobgoblins and trolls trying to steal gold from a leprechaun." Jake sighed and replied "On my way." Before hanging up. Rose guessed saying "Trouble." "Yep" replied Jake sounding bored. Fu upgraded Rose suit which now she doesn't have to change out of what she's wearing, it automatically molds to her skin with out it looking bulky. All she has to do is put on her mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake fixed his hair by slathering it in more gel and put some cologne on. Jake walked to Rose's house thinking to himself how he can't wait until his birthday next week and maybe his dad will finally buy him a car. Jake knocked on the door. Mrs. Thorn answered the door. "Ah Jake Rose is almost ready come I and sit" said Mrs. Thorn. "Alright thank you" replied Jake. Jake walked in to find Violet sprawled on the couch watching tv. "Violet move over so jake can sit down" scolded Mrs. Thorn. "Na it's ok Mrs. Thorn I don't need a couch" replied Jake. Instead Jake morphed just his tail and sat on it. Jake has been doing extra dragon training so his tail can stand his weight. Jake watched some tv with Violet until Rose came down stairs. Rose looked the same but fixed her hair and but makeup on. "You look gorgeous as usual" said Jake. "Thank you Dragonboy" replied Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake fixed his hair by slathering it in more gel and put some cologne on. Jake walked to Rose's house thinking to himself how he can't wait until his birthday next week and maybe his dad will finally buy him a car. Jake knocked on the door. Mrs. Thorn answered the door. "Ah Jake Rose is almost ready come I and sit" said Mrs. Thorn. "Alright thank you" replied Jake. Jake walked in to find Violet sprawled on the couch watching tv. "Violet move over so jake can sit down" scolded Mrs. Thorn. "Na it's ok Mrs. Thorn I don't need a couch" replied Jake. Instead Jake morphed just his tail and sat on it. Jake has been doing extra dragon training so his tail can stand his weight. Jake watched some tv with Violet until Rose came down stairs. Rose looked the same but fixed her hair and but makeup on. "You look gorgeous as usual" said Jake. "Thank you Dragonboy" replied Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

They strolled down the street to Central Park. Rose was hanging on Jake's arm. They made it to Central Park and Jake laid down a blanket. After they ate dinner they relaxed and watch the sunset. Jake leaned back on his elbows and Rose moved in between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Jake took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. Rose gasped in surprise and said "Really you just ruined this whole thing." "The whole thing" replied Jake. "Yes this whole thing" replied Rose. "Oh man" said Jake with a smile. "Ya and you were doing really well too" replied Rose. Jake takes the cigarette out of his mouth and said "You know they don't actually hurt you unless you light them." Rose said "Hmm." "I never lit one." "It's a metaphor see you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth but you never give it the power to kill you." "A metaphor" replied Jake. "A metaphor" said Rose. "Yep" replied Jake. "I guess I should take you home since it's getting dark." Jake dragoned up and took Rose to her bedroom window Jake reverted back to human form for a quick kiss goodbye and a hug. Jake went back to his room and slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Jake called the gang and asked if they wanted to have a movie day at the shop. Everyone agreed. They all came over to the shop. Spud was popping popcorn and everyone was getting cozy. They had to watch The Fault in Our Stars because Trixie, Rose,and Violet voted for it. Jake motioned to Rose to sit on his lap and draped the blanket over them. Rose nuzzled into Jake's neck. almost by the end of the movie Jake was on the verge of tears and mostly everyone was visible crying especially Spud who wailed so hard that Trixie had to throw a pillow at him to be quiet. At the end of the movie a few tears came out of Jake's eyes but he hastily brushed them away.


	8. Chapter 8

The went to the skate park after the movie. They saw Brad there trying to entertain girls. Jake whispered to his friends "Watch this." Jake strolled up to the half pipe where Brad was. "Hey Brad can I join you on the pipe" asked Jake. Brad thought about it and said "Sure since you won't be a distraction." Jake smirked. Jake started down the ramp by getting major air with a little help from his wings. Most of the girls were cheering for Jake and not Brad anymore. Brad out of rage when Jake was going down the pipe Brad put his foot out in front of Jake's board. Jake went into the air and did a front flip while grabbing his board in the process. Jake landed perfectly. "Brad you know you can't mess with a dragon" said Jake. Jake took a deep breath and blew fire at brad's skate board causing it to melt. Jake popped a cigarette in his mouth and smirked. All the girls crowded around Jake. "Ladies, ladies please, I know that this is the first time of mundanes seeing a dragon but I'm not that different from normal people" said Jake "Besides he already has a girlfriend" said Rose. "Ya and that too" added Jake. All the girls left in disappointment. "Dude nice one I wish I had girls fighting over me" said Spud. "You did when you and Jake were disguised as Huntsboys in training" replied Rose. "Oh ya" said Spud as they walked to Jake's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Haley was studying on the magical community for Sun Park her dragon master. "Hey Hales whatcha working on" said Jake while coming over and rubbing her hair on her head. "Studying pixies" replied Haley. Spud and Trixie came in next. Haley, Trixie and Spud developed a handshake of the years. Rose came in next. Haley jumped up from her seat and started to run towards Rose. Rose wrapped her arms around Haley in a hug. Violet came in last. "Oh ya I guess you haven't seen my house yet" said Jake. "Well this is my little sister Haley" pointing to the girl wrapped in Rose. Jake's dad came down the stairs. "Oh I'm so glad I caught you Jake-a-roo, to celebrate your birthday we are taking everyone to Hong Kong" said Jake's dad Jonathan. "But to kick off your birthday weekend follow me" said Jonathan excitedly. The gang followed Jonathan into the backyard. Outside was a red Mustang convertible with a bow on the hood. Jake stood there speechless for a minute. He managed to speak but it came out in a whisper "Is this...this car for me?" "Why of course Jake-a-roo" replied Jonathan. "Why don't you guys take it for a test drive." Jake grabbed the keys and they all piled in. Rose next to him in the passenger and Trixie, Spud, and Violet in the back. Jake started the engine and it roared to life. Jake put it in gear and started off in the streets.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake popped a cigarette in his mouth. Brad has a Mustang but it's no a convertible. "Jakey it's Brad ahead in his car lets show him up" said Trixie eagerly. Jake honked at Brad saying "Hey Brad how's about a little race?" Jake revved up his engine. Brad snarled and said fine. When the red light turned greened they both zoomed past a cop. The cop blasted his siren and was speeding after them. Jake looked through his rear view mirror. "Aww man" exclaimed Jake.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good thing I learned how to use my chi to disappear yesterday." "Ok heres the plan I will lose the cop long enough that we park it and use the disappearing chi act but you guys have to keep in contact to me so Rose hang on to me and Violet to Rose Trixie to Violet and Spud to Trixie got it" directed Jake. Everyone shook there head in understanding. Jake weaved his way around corners and lost the cop long enough to park and summoned his strength to use the disappearing chi. They all disappeared in the car and hopped out of the car. They ducked in a near by restaurant. The cop pulled over to look at the vehicle. "Ok guys time to come out just follow my lead" said Jake. Jake strolled out of the restaurant with the gang laughing. "Wow Spud that was some joke" exclaimed Jake laughing. "But I never told a joke" replied Spud looking confused. Trixie elbowed him in the ribs and said "You know about the monkey riding the unicycle." "Oh right" replied Spud genuinely laughing. Jake walked up to the officer. "Um is there a problem officer" said Jake with his cigarette in his mouth that made his voice muffled a bit. "Yes there is young man, I saw you speeding from Central Park" replied the officer with a harsh tone. "I'm sorry sir but we have been eating at this lovely restaurant" said Violet. "Oh ya than where is your receipt" asked the officer. Jake glanced worriedly at the group. Rose saw a group of men and using her skills pick pocketed the receipt from them. "It's right here officer" replied Rose. The officer took the receipt and looked it over. If it helps officer I did see a white Mustang speeding with a license plate that says Brad's number one. The officer hopped in his cruiser and sped off. Jake without realizing it was holding his breath released it. They hopped in Jake's Mustang to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake dropped of Trixie and Spud then Violet and Rose. Violet went inside the house and called for Rose. Rose replied "I will be right in give me a sec." Jake took off his sunglasses and grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and was now twirling it in his fingers. Jake looked in Rose's ocean blue eyes. "Do you know why I love you" said Jake. "No why" replied Rose. "Because you somehow always bail me out of trouble, you aren't a damsel in distress you can kick some serious ass and to top it all off you are the prettiest girl in school" said Jake in a matter-or-fact tone. "Thank you Dragonboy" replied Rose. Rose and Jake kissed lightly but then Jake deepened it. Jake broke the kiss and now there foreheads rested on each other's. "By the way what should I get on my license plate" asked Jake in almost a whisper. "I think Dragonboy should suit you well" said Rose. "Dragonboy it is" replied Jake. They were about to kiss again but Mrs. Thorn came out and called for Rose. Jake smirked "You should go we have a long plane ride ahead of us." Rose kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car and disappearing in side her house. Jake returned his cigarette back into the pack and drove home.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jake was all packed as the rest of the family. They were going to pick up Gramps from his shop and meet Rose's family along with Trixie and Spud at the airport. Jake wore simple sweat pants and an old grey muscle shirt along with his dragon snapback hat he always wears backwards and some high-tops. They arrived at the airport to find everyone already there. Jake gave Rose a tight hug enveloping Rose in his strong arms. Jake took Rose's hand as they walked to the security checkpoint. They easily boarded the plane where Jake took the window seat and Rose next to him. Beside Rose was Violet and behind them was Trixie, Spud and Haley. On the other side it was Mr and Mrs Long beside each other and Gramps beside them and behind them were the Thorns. Jake was watching a movie with Rose so they both shared earbuds. Rose rested her head against Jake's massive shoulder. Violet and Spud were sleeping, Trixie was reading a magazine and Haley was reading a novel. A flight attendant was serving drinks. The whole family was asleep except for Jake and Rose. Jake flagged her down. "Do you have any champagne" asked Jake. The attendant gave Jake two styrofoam cups with champagne in them. Jake handed one cup to Rose. Jake whispered "To us." Rose echoed the same response and they downed there drinks. Jake wrapped his arm over Rose and Rose snuggled in closer to Jake. They fell asleep together wrapped in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day they landed in Hong Kong. Jake yawned and stretched. He commented "I could have flown faster then this stupid plane." "Easy young dragon do not say what you do not know" replied Gramps. "It's true G I could have been here in half the time" exclaimed Jake while fixing his snapback. "I mean Haley would probably take two days but me I would be here in twelve hours." "Hey I heard that Jake" said Haley. "I'm sorry Hales but I was way faster when I was your age" replied Jake. Jake picked up his backpack from the baggage claim. Jake packed everything he needed his cigarettes, shorts, muscle shirts, tank tops, skateboard and his red Beats by Dre. They checked in there hotel. Trixie and Spud were elated when they found a hot tub on the balcony. Everyone was exhausted after the plane ride so they all stayed inside the rest of the day. Jake was watching tv then he covered his eyes with his hat and took a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Jake was forced awake by Rose. "What is it babe" groaned Jake. "Your mom wanted me to wake you up so we can go sightseeing" replied Rose. Jake climbed out of bed then he realized he is only wearing his boxers. "Aww man" exclaimed Jake. Rose laughed and replied through her laughing "Its alright Dragonboy, here's your shorts, muscle shirt and dragon snapback." "Thanks babe" said Jake hurriedly before going into the bathroom to change. They group stood in the living room waiting for Jake. When Jake finally came out ready he was all dressed wearing his dragon snapback backwards. Rose found it hot how Jake would put his cap on by spiking up his hair and placing his cap behind his spiked hair so the bill of his cap would almost touch the back of his neck and somehow it would never fall off. Haley exclaimed "Finally Jake it takes you longer to do your own hair than me." "Hey it's takes skill and time to do my spikes perfectly" replied Jake. Jake popped a cigarette in his mouth. "Jake I didn't know you smoked" said Mrs. Thorn shocked. "It's ok mom it's a metaphor" replied Rose. "Ya because cigarette smoke is terrible for dragons the smoke ruins your fire breathing glands." "I put a cigarette in my mouth as a metaphor see you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth but you never give it the power to kill to kill you." "A metaphor" said Jake before walking out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

They visited most of the attractions magical and non magical. They returned after dinner to their hotel. Jake told his parents that the gang is going out. "Okay since it's your birthday week Jake you don't have a curfew" replied Susan Long. "Sweet thanks mom" said Jake elated. The group walked around the city and stopped at this night club called Pandemonium. They walked inside and heard the DJ spinning records along with strobe lights every where. They found a booth and order a few drinks. Jake ordered everyone shots. They all got up to dance. There was a lot of people here for a Friday night. When they got tired of dancing they ordered more drinks. Violet stopped at two drinks. Jake later asked the DJ if he could spin some records. The crowd loved Jake. It was close to midnight when they left Pandemonium.


	17. Chapter 17

They were all slightly buzzed except Violet. They stumbled across a tattoo shop on the way back to the hotel. Spud got the idea that they should all get a tattoo. Everyone agreed except Violet who decided to watch instead. Spud went first since it was his idea. He got a monkey riding a unicycle on his chest. Trixie decided to get the Air Force logo on her lower back to honor her dad because he served in that branch. Rose got a tattoo that says Jake in a heart on her left wrist. Jake decided to get two tattoos a black fire breathing dragon that covers his whole bicep and a tattoo that says Rose on his heart. After they got their tattoos they stumbled back to there hotel were they collapsed on there beds.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake woke to a bounding headache. He put on his sunglasses inside because the light was hurting his head. Jake trudged to the kitchen to find Trixie, Spud, Rose and Violet up. Jake moaned "I have the worst headache ever." "All of us do except Violet" moaned back Rose. "Oh my god Jakey what do you have on your bicep" asked Trixie. "Holy shit I have a tattoo!" "When did I get this" exclaimed Jake. "Trix you have one too and so do I" replied Spud. "I have one too" said Rose. "I don't remember what the hell happened last night" said Jake. "At least we weren't too drunk that we completely got a tattoo that we completely regret" said Rose. "True I happen to like my dragon tat a lot actually" replied Jake. Spud and Trixie nodded in agreement. Haley came skipping in the room to find them. Haley exclaimed "Jake you got a tattoo mommy won't be happy." Just when Hayley was about to yell for Susan Jake grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Ok Hales here's the deal you don't tell anyone about our tattoos and I will do your chores for a week." "Hmm you make it two weeks and you got a deal." "Fine." Jake put on a long sleeve shirt to hide his tattoo. When Susan came in the room she asked "Jake isn't it a little to warm to wear long sleeves?" "It is mom but I'm freezing" replied Jake trying to act cold. Susan thought something was going on but she brushed it off.


	19. Chapter 19

When they were eating breakfast Jake's head was bounding so badly. Gramps seeing him in pain casually said "Had too much to drink young dragon?" "Umm no G me and the guys are perfectly fine, right guys." In response they just moaned. Gramps sighed and made a special tea. There headaches disappeared almost instantly. "Are is Jake in trouble mommy" asked Haley. "Oh yes he is" replied Susan furious. Jake winced. Rose got the death glare from her father. "Ok mommy since he is already in trouble then this won't matter, Jake and his friends got a tattoo" exclaimed Haley. All the parents flipped out. "Jacob Luke Long let me see this tattoo" yelled Susan. Jake took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. They saw the dragon tattoo and then Jonathan asked what was on his left breast. Jake said "it says Rose."Why did you get it on your left breast" asked Susan. "Because that's where my heart is and Rose will forever be in my heart" replied Jake sheepishly. "Rosemary Elizabeth Thorn did you get a tattoo" asked Mr. Thorn. Rose looked down at the floor and showed them her tattoo on her wrist. Susan asked Trixie and Spud if they got a tattoo they both showed them theirs. Jonathan said "Jacob you know that tattoos last forever right." Jake rolled his eyes "I know dad and I'm completely happy with them, besides it's my birthday I'm 18 I can do what ever I want." "If you want to do whatever you want mr than we will leave tomorrow to give you time to look for your own condo" replied Jonathan.


	20. Chapter 20

They left early the next morning. Most of the plane ride they just slept still trying to recover from the hangover. When they arrived back in New York the Fu Dog got a call that the same trolls are robbing the leprechaun store. Jake dragoned up with Rose on his back. This time the trolls did not flee. "Hey now trolls didn't I already tell you not to rob these nice leprechauns" asked Jake. In response a troll flung his club at Jake. Jake dodged it easily. "Ok fine I tried being mr nice dragon time the Mac daddy pull out a can of kick ass" exclaimed Jake. Rose launched at the nearest troll and kicked him in the face. A troll swung at Jake but he caught the club and started to swing him around taking out two others in the process. Jake let go of the club and the troll that was still attached to it and went flying into a near by garbage cans. The remaining trolls fled the scene.


	21. Chapter 21

They left early the next morning. Most of the plane ride they just slept still trying to recover from the hangover. When they arrived back in New York the Fu Dog got a call that the same trolls are robbing the leprechaun store. Jake dragoned up with Rose on his back. This time the trolls did not flee. "Hey now trolls didn't I already tell you not to rob these nice leprechauns" asked Jake. In response a troll flung his club at Jake. Jake dodged it easily. "Ok fine I tried being mr nice dragon time the Mac daddy pull out a can of kick ass" exclaimed Jake. Rose launched at the nearest troll and kicked him in the face. A troll swung at Jake but he caught the club and started to swing him around taking out two others in the process. Jake let go of the club and the troll that was still attached to it and went flying into a near by garbage cans. The remaining trolls fled the scene.


	22. Chapter 22

Jake sighed at flew Rose back to his house. Jake was able to take off the wrapping on his tattoos. The gang was suppose to help Jake find a condo but everyone bailed out except Rose. Jake was able to save quite a lot of money over the years and converted a few leprechaun gold coins into a few thousands dollars. He was able to sale his gold scooter for almost ten grand. Jake and Rose searched condo after condo. The next day Jake was so stressed out trying to find a place to live he had a five o clock shadow. Rose commented "Don't worry Jake we will find you a place soon." "I hope so Rose I feel like I haven't slept in days." Rose stroked his cheek "I know so" "By the way Rose what do you think of my beard." "You should make it into a goatee." "Haha ok my Rosebud." They walked a few more blocks and found the perfect condo. It cost him 22 grand but it wad worth it. A whole side of the wall in the living room was made out of one way glass which you can see out but people can't see in. He had a modern red couches with a huge plasma screen. He had the latest appliances. He has three bedrooms two baths. The calmed the biggest room with a king bed with a 55 inch plasma in his room. He invited the gang over. Spud asked if he could be his roommate. Jake happily agreed. Jake brought everything he had to his new place. Jake brought all his clothes and training equipment along with his guitar. Spud bought a Xbox one. Spud brought all of his stuff too and claimed the second biggest room. Spent the first night in his new condo and it was heaven.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake's alarm rang to signal that he has to go to the shop and spar against Rose. Jake parked his car across from the shop. The walked inside the shop but everything was a mess. Jake became increasingly worried. Jack made his way to the back room where he found Rose bleeding from a gash on her leg. Jake rushed to her side. Jake called Fu who was back at his house playing with Spud. Fu rushed over. Fu cleaned up Rose's wound and is now lying on the couch out cold. Fu told Jake that the gash won't leave a scar. Fu looked around the place but didn't find Gramps. "Uh kid the old mans gone" said Fu with a worried expression. "What do you mean he's gone Fu, he can't just disappear out of thin air." "Something or someone must have captured Gramps" exclaimed Jake. "Your not going to like this kid but I found monkey hair on the couch" replied Fu. Jake scowled "Bananas B and Chang." "What would they want with Gramps" asked Jake. "I don't know kid but I will work on it" replied Fu. Jake called Spud and Trixie to help Fu. He then called Violet to come over and told her parents what happened. Jake never left Rose's side.


	24. Chapter 24

A few hours later Rose woke up. Jake was right by her side instantly. Rose was okay but needed a little help walking. Rose tried to recount everything that happened. How Chang and Bananas B came through the door and Rose and Gramps tried to fight them off until Chang cut Rose with her staff which made the gash in her leg and blasted her sending her into a book shelf which made her lose consciousness. "We need to find out where they are and get Gramps back fast." "I mean the Dark Dragon has been stuck in that portal for the next thousand years" said Jake. "Kid come here I'm not sure you're going to like this" replied Fu. Jake rushed to him and looked at the computer screen. "It says that there has been rumors that the DD has been training an apprentice" read Fu. "How come we have never seen him then" asked Jake. "I don't know kid that's all it says here but the description of him his vague." "He is green and goes by the name Toxic.


End file.
